a demon and angel
by Firebirth
Summary: A nalu story. Natsu takes Lucy out to an island and plans on asking her out. but this trip to an island take an unexpected turn when zeref appears and kidnaps Lucy. Will Natsu be able to rescue her in time? (i suck at summerys but pls read) image does not belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peoples! This is my second fanfic I have ever done. If you want to check out my first one it was called the wizard huntress. It's a rwby and fairy tail crossover. I hope you like this one and the first.**

I woke up in the middle of the nightfrom a nightmare. My bed was soaked with sweat. It was hard to breath. As I was painting my best friend happy looked up at me with a concerned look on his face. "Are you ok?" he asked. "I need to get out of here." I said while putting my clothes. I started to walk out the door. But I paused while happy called out to me. I smiled at him and said "There is something I have to do real quick." Understanding what I had to do he nodded his head and curled up next to the heater and went back to sleep while he waited for me to come back.

I smiled and rubbed his back a couple of times. He purred a little and I slightly laughed at this because he would never do that if he was awake. I stood up and put on my scarf. Prepared to walk out in the night time cold. It was quiet as I traveled through the town. I looked from window to window looking. After ten minutes of looking I finally found it. I looked through to find Lucy sound asleep.

I breathed out a sigh, grateful that she was still here. I climbed through the window and landed right beside her. I noticed that she looked cute with that strand of hair in her mouth. I pulled the strand of hair out of her mouth and exposed her forehead. I lightly kissed the top of her forehead and smiled when I pulled away from her happy face. "I will never let anything hurt you and live. If they make you cry I will teach them never to do that again, I promise you." I said in a surprisingly quiet voice.

She turned to her other side and I could tell she was stirring. I took one last look at her before I jumped out the window. I then raced along the rooftops to get back home. After another ten minutes or so I got back to my house to find happy in the exact same spot I left him in. I picked him up and crawled back into bed with happy on my chest. I then started thinking about the dream I had.

 **Natsu's nightmare**

 _I was talking to Lucy. We were on our first date. I placed my hand on her shoulder. But then my hand caught fire. It burned her. I backed away in panic as she crumbled into ashes. But the final look in her eyes conferred of total hatred. Then as she died a man with black hair and with a white satchel and dark colored clothes on him said "You will never find happiness dear brother and sit back and watch as your loved ones die." "SHUT UP" I screamed then woke up._

 **Nightmare END**

I rolled over and closed my eyes as I refused to think about it more. _It's just a silly nightmare_ I told myself. But deep down I knew it could become a reality. _I have better control of myself now, I refuse to let that happen._ But I still couldn't shake the scare off. But I closed my eyes and didn't think any more of it. But it was hard. It took an hour before I could fall asleep. Once I did I thankfully didn't have any nightmares. When I woke up I had the usual rush of memories. Tenrow Island, my first job with Lucy, and even the grand magic games. I smiled at the happy memories.

I turned to my side not wanting to get up. But then I felt someone pull on my scarf trying to pull me out of bed. "Come on I'm hungry! And the only place that will let us eat is at the guild!" said happy with strain in his voice. "Five more minutes." I mumbled and turned to look at him. He then dropped my scarf and stamped his paw on the bed in an act of defiance. I rolled my eyes at him and got out of the bed stretching. I looked out the window saying "Well it is a pretty day outside. I don't see why we shouldn't go to the guild today." I said with a smile on my face thinking of Lucy. "You liiiiiiike her don't you Natsu?" he said with a grin on his face. "Yes I do." I said laughing at the shocked expression on his face.

He isn't used to that reaction so I chose to cherish every time he made that face. I stood up and walked towards the door and turned around at the door way to make sure happy was following me. He was at the door way still in shock. "I'll buy you your favorite fish happy." I said to get him out. He immediately perked up at the word fish. I gave him the money to go buy it and I told him I would meet him at the guild later. He gave me a skeptical look but then nodded his head and flew off. I made it to Lucy's house to see her still asleep. So I crouched beside her bed. "Lucy, Lucy it's time to get up." Apparently I was louder than I thought because she got up, took one look at me and said "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!" then kicked me into the wall. And it hurt. I rubbed my backside from where I hit the wall. "What are you doing here!?" she screamed pointing at me.

With a nervous habit I rubbed the back of my neck. "I wanted to see if you would have breakfast with me. Just the two of us." I said with a small smile on my face. She blushed and nodded her head. I said "Great. I thought you should be treated for your birthday." She looked stunned like she expected me not to know. "Y-You remembered?" she said. I gave her a trademark grin and simply said "Yep." She then recovered from her shock and asked "Where are you taking me?" she crossed her arms as she said this. "You'll see." An hour later we arrived at I jump. A restaurant that specialized in making pancakes. I ordered most things on fire while Lucy giggled at the waiter's reaction.

After breakfast we headed back to the guild. Apparently we were expected because once we entered the building all of my friend's eyes were on us. And all of them looked at me with an approving glare. "What are y'all smirking about?" I said to them. "Oh nothing." Erza said with a smile on her face. I shrugged it off thinking it was nothing. I looked around for Grey wanting to pick a fight with him. So I looked around and after two minutes of searching to find Grey in a corner with Juvia there. And as I watched I saw grey pull Juvia in and they kissed. _The lucky bastered_ I thought as they did so thinking about me and Lucy.

I walked away no longer content to fight. _I think I will go on a job now._ I thought as I went to find Lucy. I found her talking with Levy. She didn't see me coming but Levy spotted me as I approached. She then got this look on her face and told Lucy something. Thanks to my dragon slayer hearing I knew what she said. "Hunk alert at 12 o'clock." She whispered. Lucy immediately tried to smooth out her hair. "Do you want to go on a job with me today?" I said as I came closer. She gave me one of those gorgeous smiles and said "I would love to." She said. I gave a big goofy grin and said "And I would like to invite two other people to come along if that's ok?" "Sure!" Lucy said "But who is it?" she asked turning her head slightly.

I pointed to Grey and Juvia "Those two." I said. "Sweet. When and where are we going?" she said. "We will go as soon as I get the love birds to come with us." I said. "You mean you haven't asked them yet?" Levy said butting into the conversation. I gave a guilty look and Lucy told me to ask them A.S.A.P. so I went over there and after a bit of work they agreed to come. "And now where are we going?" Lucy asked. I lifted my head and handed her the flyer to house sit a log cabin in the warm islands off the coast of fiore.

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. This is only my second fanfiction so go easy on me. And if you want to check out my first one search for the wizard huntress. It is a fairy tail and rwby crossover. But thank you for reading and** **I will add more NaLu, gruvia, jerza, GaLe, and a little bit of Romeo x Wendy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really love making this story. I hope this is a good chapter. I love nalu and if you have anything you want me to just post in the comments below. Have fun!**

She looked at the paper with a bewildered face. And I took it as a chance to seal the deal. "And it will only be the four of us." I said. A huge grin spread across her face as the realization that happy wasn't going to be there. She then clapped her hands together and said "I'm going to go pack my bags!" Levy rolled her eyes at Lucy and waved her off. As I got up from the bar Erza came closer to me. "So your finally making a move aren't you?" she said crossing her arms.

Then I remembered that she said she was going some were. I took a closer look at her. I noticed that she had makeup on which was highly unlike her. I took a faint sniff of the air only to find a strong smell of perfume coming from here. "I guess he made a move on you too then." I said with a small smile. Her face looked flushed at that exact moment. "H-h-h- I mean I-I" my confidence in messing with her crumbled as she took me by the collar and said "If any one finds out about this you're dead. YOU HEAR ME!" Then she let go of my collar. And as I slumped to the ground I gave out a weak yes "ma'am" then past out.

An hour later after I woke up I arrived to Lucy's house with Grey and Juvia. Thanks to Grey's attention being on Juvia I did not get into any fights with him as we walked down the street. I waited outside for her to be ready so I took my pack off and set it right beside me as I sat down leaning against the wall. I looked up at the cloudless sky thinking if Lucy could take any longer. After five minutes of siting, Lucy came out the door, though she did look surprised to see us here. We then talked for a few minutes about where we are going. After that we started to walk towards the train station. I felt a little nervous about the train ride but it was for Lucy so I sucked it up and got on.

But as I expected the train started moving and I passed out. The next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by Lucy. "Augh." I said "I'm never getting on another train again." I almost barfed as I said it. Lucy then rubbed my back and surprisingly that made my stomach feel a little better. "You say that every time. But you always get on another one." She said. I tried to respond but I couldn't. She then slung my arm over her and carried me off the train. I tried to thank her but I was too busy trying not to throw up.

"You're so lame." She said. After a while of walking I started to feel better. But only enough to walk on my own. I walked toward the old harbor while past memoires chimed through my head. The phoenix priestess, meeting Lucy for the first time, and especially how the titan nose punk mocked fairy tail. We arrived at the boat to bring us to the island. I felt sick as soon as I looked at it. With a little struggling to get me on the boat we were on our way to Wabu Island. I found out the name from Grey who had heard from the client. The boat ride was three hours long.

And that meant three whole hours of torcher. During the ride I saw Grey and Juvia disappear into one of the rooms they keep for overnight passengers. I only hope that Grey would get nosey with her like the pervert he is. I looked at Lucy who was the only thing that could settle my poor stomach. She stretched out on her chair as she read the book in her lap. I never noticed how cute she looked while reading till now. I tried not to stare but it was hard not to.

Once we got to the island our mouths were agape in the beauty of the small island. Except for mine which was agape because of the vomit coming out of it. But in that small island there was a two story cottage standing near the beach. Lucy helped carry me into the house.

But I think the owner of the house put enchantments on the house because as soon as I passed the door way I felt cured of my motion sickness. I was surprised at the sudden rush of energy I felt as it happened. I stood up and stretched feeling like I could run a mile. "All right!" I screamed. Lucy gave me a look that told me she was surprised to see me better, she then rolled her eyes at me. I decided this would be one of the best days of my life.

I didn't know how wrong I was.

 **And that's a wrap! I hope you like this chapter and I hope you check out my other fanfics. And I am about to release a new fanfic** **called the dragneel siblings. So I will be enveloped in the flames of darkness and disappear!**


End file.
